1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a hand tool grip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hand tool grip is formed with a plastic injection molded handle that has its outer circumferential edge fitted with a plastic foamed sleeve so that the handle can be held comfortably. For making the trademarks, the characters or labels of a hand tool grip conspicuous, the inventor of this invention researched and developed a hand tool grip, which includes a grip 1, a lid 2 and an elastic cladding layer 3 combined together, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The lid 2 has one side provided with a recessed window 4 and a front side bored with a plurality of hollowed-out grooves 5 filling the elastic cladding layer 3 for showing a pattern to let the hand tool grip produce double-color effects and show patterns for making characters or labels of the trademarks conspicuous.
However, for forming characters or labels of all sorts of trademarks on a hand tool grip, various molds for forming the lids 2 with different trademarks have to be made first and then, the lids 2 with different trademarks have to be injection molded. Since sizes, shapes and cambers of various kinds of hand tool grips and corresponding lids are different; therefore, cost of mold making will be increased. In addition, for producing a hand tool grip with more than two colors, the shaping molds have to be further provided with a plurality of pouring holes and pouring grooves for pouring in different-colored raw materials, thus enhancing manufacturing cost of the hand tool grip. In view of this condition, the inventor of this invention thinks deeply and has accumulated much experience in researching and developing related appliances and hence devises this invention.